The boring old corner
by BlackCrowsFrostDragons
Summary: Just a little oneshot about a sad Descole. Very OOC I think? T to be safe. Written for a friend :)


**A/N: Another fic for a friend. It's pretty OOC because it's Descole... Crying... So... Yeah.  
But try to enjoy it ^-^**

* * *

Descole sat in his hide-a-way. He mumbled quietly to himself, not knowing what he should do next.

"If that fool knows anything he should know he won't be getting away from me anytime soon..." He said a little louder to himself.

Descole got up and started to pace, his footsteps echoing back to his ears. He hated the way the sound bounced back at him. It was like they were mocking him.

_"We can come back,"_ They'd say._ "We can fight back," _Followed by a: _"Why can't you?"_ To finish.

* * *

"RAYMOND!" He shouted eventually, leaving (and being sure to slam the door) the room he spent the most time in.

"Master?" He answered, coming through the door that led into the kitchen.

"Are you making dinner?" Descole asked.

"I was, yes." Raymond answered.

Raymond had been around for quite some time now, and slowly he had started to drop formalities. Descole noticed immediately.

_'See?'_ He thought to himself._ 'Even Raymond is caring less and less.'_ He'd finish. "Mm." He answered his butler.

"Is there something you need, sir?" Raymond asked quickly.

"No." Descole lied.

"Sorry to interrupt." He finished before walking away.

* * *

He needed a plan, truth be told. Maybe less robots? Less machinery? Less heights and less swords, definitely.

"I can't think." He said to himself in a voice short of a whisper.

"I'll never think up a plan in a rut like this." He added.

_'Maybe I should just give up...'_ He added in his mind, just so he could be sure no one but himself could hear his momentary laps. Moment of broken-ness. Weakness, even.

Another truth, he only thought it so that it could only hurt him.

"Do I even feel pain now? Ugh." He mumbled, once back in the room that echoes.

* * *

He picked his hat up off his head and threw it across the room, satisfied with the sound that it made a few seconds later once it made contact with the wall, he made sure his mask was to follow along.

He rubbed his eyes, feeling tired.

He suddenly felt like he's aged 20 years in 20 minutes.

He sat in a corner and had his right elbow resting on his right knee. This hand was also supporting his head.

His left arm hung loose at his side, tapping an out of tune beat on the boring grey concrete floor and his left leg lay straight out and flat.

His right hand shifted so it was covering his right eye. He was half asleep, really.

_'This is pathetic.'_ He thought to himself. His teeth clenched, almost like the way they do when you cry.

_'_So_ pathetic.'_ He added, actually beginning to feel the liquid begin to fall down his face.

"I can't believe this is happening." He said out loud, but quietly. His tears wouldn't stop. This almost felt like a first time crying. He didn't know what to do, so he let them continue falling.

"I'm so pathetic."

* * *

Descole carried on not believing in himself. Which, he had concluded, any person in this situation would do. He hadn't realised, but he'd fallen asleep in the corner of the boring old room. Raymond had come in some time later to give him his dinner, but left and came back with a few old rags as a substitute for a blanket, instead.

* * *

"Master, I don't think you understand." Raymond had muttered to his sleeping Master's form.

"I care more than you think I do and I know you're in a rut; But an idea will come soon." He finished, leaving his Master to sleep.

Descole dreamt that night of his childhood, then he shot up out of bed.

"RAYMOND I FINALLY HAVE AN IDEA!"

* * *

**A/N: So... Yeah. I changed the original ending just now to that ^ actually.  
Reviews and whatever else you want to say about this is totally welcome with open arms.  
I really hope Descole's butler's name is Raymond. If it's not then uh... Well, that's bad.  
Also, to the person who suggested a new line when people talk, thanks! Because I did just that to make the layout look a lot more smooth. I wish I could reply to your review, but this will just have to do.**


End file.
